Huh?
by KunoichiLuv
Summary: A story based on the episode where Niles plays Mr.Sheffield. Rated T for suggestive ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First The Nanny FanFic,for me. I know it may be suck-ish,and somebody probably already did this..but I watched an episode,and the plot formed in my head from there. Review,flames welcomed,too. I feel a little bad about Fran,now. I feel like I'm ruining her. And then Niles...it feels all wrong,but hey,it's a parallel world. Also,for those who notice the kids,don't say anything it's meant to be like that.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny. Only this Fic._

Miss Fine,walked in,in business-like apparel. There colors matched,though it definitely was not her color.

Her hair was—as usual—straightened,and flat. She wore regular black high heels,that didn't match her outfit,at all.

Mr. Niles,sat in his office,working over his papers.

"Niles,is the newspapa in yet?" Fran asked,her New York accent winning over her speech. She couldn't believe she used to find Niles attractive...But now,she realized...she had 'a thing',for Maxwell,their butler.

Right now,it was December,1998,and...Fran thought a moment..the oldest daughter,Gracie? Had married,and moved out.

B..b...b..Boy,the middle one,was almost ready to move out,too. He was around seventeen.

The youngest...Maggna...was becoming sort of a teenager.

"Not yet,Fran. Have you seen C. C,around here anywhere? She didn't come down for breakfast,and I haven't seen her,all day,and I'm getting a little worried."He said,not looking up.

"Nope,I think we all would have noticed her,walking around in her bathrobe,like usual." Fran said,sitting on the couch,and jotting down some things. She looked through her purse,and found the old therapy recipts. She cringed,as she remembered C. C first coming into their lives,and ripping Niles from her.

Then the awful trip to a mental institution,after news of their engagment. She shook her head,as Maxwell stepped into the room,dusting.

They insulted each other a bit,then took a break. Then the front door,opened and closed,and C. C's voice filled the air,as Niles stood up,happily. C. C walked in,and embraced Nile,and soon lead into a kiss. Maxwell gestured Fran out,and closed the door behind the two Niles and C. C shared their kiss,as Fran and Maxwell started their own. They quickly brought it upstairs,so if the boy,or the girl were to walk in...

As soon as they shut the bedroom door behind them,the front door opened,and closed again...

Brighton stood,with his arm around a girl his age,with long,brown hair,and eyes to match...

He was planning on her,just being another one of 'his girls',since he was a big player.

He pulled her into a kiss,though she wasn't allowing him,anything more than that. She pulled away,and smiled,and he smiled back. They went up to his room,and started studying for their PSATs.

Maggie walked in,smiling,widely,as she held hands with her new boyfriend,Peter. They sat on the couch,and he engaged her into her first kiss....

**A/N Yes I know..but don't worry.I have some more chapters,though it won't turn into a whole story. Just alittle taste. So please review now! Thanks,bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay,if you notice the kids,again it's not because I don't know,it's just the fact,that it's an alternate universe.**

**A couple months after the events described last chapter**

Fran walked in,looking at the family sitting around the table. C. C the nanny,was sitting very carefully,not turned towards the table,but to the side. Her belly was bulging,and she looked very pregnant for three months.

Fran sighed,and leaned against the counter.

"Nanny C. C,do I look...fatter?" She asked,worrying,because of her sudden not-fitting-into-her-clothes.

She looked at Fran,and sighed.

"I believe so,Ms. Fine. No offense." She said,physically,and mentally tired,of carrying a baby,_already_. Gracie was sitting at the table,with Fran,her hands on her husband's hands. They seemed to be,so excited.

Fran watched,curious. She was never a big factor,in the childrens' life,though she wish were a bit.

She was remembering the times when she was in love with Maxwell,and always thought to herself,that as soon as they married,the children would be gone to boarding school. She shook her head,as Gracie got ready to announce her news.

"C. C....Me and Michael are gonna have a baby!" Grace said,happily to her old nanny.

"That's great,sweety!" She said,pulling Gracie into a hug. Fran smiled a bit,as Brighton walked in,and took something from the fridge,he sat down,and started eating.

"B,guess what? You're sister is going to have a baby!" C. C said,very excitedly. Brighton's jaw dropped,for a moment,and then he smiled.

"And here I was,thinking you'd be a virgin forever. Congrats,sis." He said,taking a bite of the food he had gotten.

"Thanks,Brighton." Gracie said,smiling. Brighton got up,and started walking to the door,only to be stopped by C. C.

"Where are you going,B?" She asked,polity.

"Over to my girlfriend's house."He answered,turning from the door.

"Girlfriend? I haven't heard that term in a while. What's the occasion,a really blond,busty chick,who is _really_ dumb?"She asked,and just then,Maxwell came in,with a girl,about Brighton's age in tow. The same girl from a couple months back.

"No. That's her." He said,pointing to the girl. C. C turned,and looked at the beautiful girl,standing next to Maxwell.

Her hair was a beautiful brown. So healthy,and long. C. C looked at Brighton,impressed,and nodded. B walked up to her,and put his arm around her,as they started to leave.

"Where you going now,B?"

"Skating rink." He replied,before they walked through the door. Maxwell looked at Fran,who was watching the two—Grace,and C. C—enviously. He smiled,and whispered something in her ear,which made her feel a little better.

Maggie walked in,hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Not the same one,though,because he was gone for this semester.

Fran felt a sudden wave of nausea,and threw up on Maxwell,who glared at her.

"Better change for the _tenth_ time..."He said,under his breath as he walked up the stairs quietly.

A lightbulb lit over C. C's head,as this happened,and she started asking Fran different questions.

"Fran,you're pregnant! You can join the pregnant club,with us!" C. C announced,happily. Fran looked in disbelief,at Fran.

"C. C,do you still have those pregnancy tests?" She asked,and C. C nodded. Fran ran upstairs,and grabbed one.

"Oh,my God,I'm pregnant!" Fran yelled,from upstairs,but was clear as a bell downstairs. Fran ran downstairs,where Maxwell stood there,over the sink,frozen. He wasn't sure if he had heard right or not...

"You made me pregnant!"Fran accused,as Niles turned around. He quickly dropped on one knee,and pulled out a ring,before saying..

"Will you marry me,Fran,you dumb assistant,you?" He asked,really willing to get engaged.

"Yes!" Fran said,taking the ring,placing it on her finger,and pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted a while,until C. C noisily cleared her throat. They stopped,and looked embarresed,as Fran walked,dizzily to the door.

"Goodbye,Canny N. C" She said,marching out the door. C. C laughed,as she saw Maxwell marching up the stairs,red in the face.

Grace,and her husband smiled,and told Fran it was time for them to go,then. C. C saw them off,and was soon off to bed.

**A/N Lol,the Canny N. C,was from the episode 'Pen Pals'(I'm pretty sure). But it was C. C,after kissing Niles,saying. "Maxwell,Fanny Nine."**

**The pregnant part with Fran and Maxwell was based off of something I heard,and I'm pretty sure it's correct. Also,since I don't wanna go all the back up there....**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny. Or the characters(If I did,B would be mine lol). I only own the girl with long hair,an the eyes to match. I don't even own Peter(Who works at the Gap,and is Maggie's boyfriend) But,the one thing I own is this Fic. _


End file.
